Quite a Drunken Choice
by MrsSmithySmith
Summary: Read this story to find out the lives of Margaret and Andrew Paxton as they deal with the problems of marriage, social conduct and friendship. Embark on the adventure with them, as they deal with the day-to-day situations in New York... Set after movie.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own The Proposal or the characters.

Main pairing: Andrew and Margaret Paxton.

Storyline: Read it to find out...

Enjoy and please R&R

* * *

Ok, so it's been just a couple of weeks since Margaret and I had got married for real. We were really enjoying being together, apart from one thing that kept getting in the way of our relationship... We haven't had sex yet! Yes I know what you're thinking. A married couple haven't had sex yet? Rather unusual to say the least. But Margaret wasn't quite ready for that yet, and I had to respect it really, that's what husbands do. I'm not going to force her, just because I feel a little sex deprived.

***

I ran head first for her, just before she went in the toilets "Hey Margaret glad I caught you. Jordan and his wife have invited us out to a club with them tonight. Do you want to go?"

"Oh Andrew it's a nice gesture, but none of them out there really like them, they never have."

"That's not true. Now. Look sweetie it was really nice of Jordan to invite us out, we should go. And besides he's seen the softer side of you now, just like I did."

"You really know how to make a girl feel special don't you?" She leaned forward into me and placed a smouldering kiss to my lips, I didn't want her to pull away but she did.

"Well you know me." I just stood there and gave the cheekiest grin to her. "So I've gotta get back to work, but remember be ready by 6:30 ok?"

"Ok." With that I turned around and left, I could tell she was watching me leave, nice view of my tush I thought.

"Hey dude. So did she say yes or what?"

"She said yes Jordan, so we'll see you at the club at 7 ok?"

"Yeah great dude, I'll catch you later."

****

I placed my fingers in my mouth and created a whistle, when a cab pulled up in front of me, I told him to head straight for Central Park West, where my wife would STILL be getting ready. I couldn't wait for Friday as I would be officially moving in with Margaret, a proper couple, apart from the whole sex thing. Oh god I'm at it again, thinking about wanting sex with Margaret. I need to stop, it will happen, when it happens.

As the cab driver hauled to a stop, I climbed out and wandered straight to the grand lobby of my wife's home. I was greeted by a doorman, stood tall and proud in his uniform. I just glazed a smile toward him, and headed for the elevator up to the 3rd floor.

I pulled out my key to her apartment and opened the door. "Hey sweetie it's me. Are you ready?"

"Hey. Yeh just give me a sec." I casually sat down on the sofa, in the perfectly decorated apartment of my Margaret Paxton. Yes. How brilliant it felt to say that. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming up from behind me.

"Well what do you think Mr Paxton?" She stood before me in a pair of long, dark skinny jeans, killer heels and a low cut black top. My god she was gorgeous!

"You look... wow... you look stunning." I leant over the sofa and kissed her. Her lips were gentle and teasing mine- like perfection.

"Well good. You don't look so bad yourself." Margaret giggled at me for some reason, it was so adorable. "Now come on, we need to go if we're to get to the club by 7."

"Ok then. You're actually quite excited about tonight aren't you?" As I entwined our hands together, she looked up at me and smiled. We dragged ourselves downstairs and hauled into a cab, and headed straight for the club.

"I am not dancing you know Andrew?"

"Not dance? Come on Margaret, I seem to recall a certain dance in the woods with my grandmother?"

"I was waiting for you to mention that. And it was _not _in public." Next thing I knew I got a playful slap on my arm.

"Ow." I turned to look at her directly in the eyes. "What was that for?"

"You know full well why you got it." Before I could say anything the cab pulled up outside the club, and the driver yelled at us to get out.

"Come on sweetie." We walked hand in hand to the entrance of the club and there stood Jordan and his wife.

"Hey Drew, Margaret. This is my wife Andrea." After all the greetings were over, we all went inside and straight for the bar.

"Care for a drink anyone?" Margaret was the first to speak obviously!

"Absolutely. Andrea and I will just go find a table." Soon after our girls had disappeared out of sight, Jordan starting speaking.

"So dude? How's it going with you two?"

"Well you know good, as normal as a married couple."

"Any action under the duvet yet?"

What a way to discuss my sex life, loud and clearly in a club on a Friday night. I hesitated before I actually said anything. "No, she's not ready for that yet."

A barman had interrupted our conversation... "Two pints of larger, a white wine spritzer and a vodka and tonic please."

"Anyway, Drew, come on man. You serious?" I gave him the look that confirmed his question right there and then. "It's been like nearly a month since you got married, you share the same bed. How can you have not had sex with her yet?"

"Like I said man, she ain't ready it for yet. She's had a tough time in the past; I can't just force it on her, can I? I'm her husband, I should respect her decision. Besides, she'll tell me when she's ready for it."

"Suppose you're right there."

"With what?"

"With the whole respecting her decision thing."

Within seconds the drinks were ready and we carried our respective partner's drinks to the table, and straddled them over to their awaiting hands. It seemed as though Margaret and Andrea had been busy chatting; it was nice to see my wife integrating and socialising with other people outside of work. I had changed her for the better. But I was still curious of their conversation...

Whilst Jordan and Andrea were locked in a conversation, I took the chance to sweep Margaret out of her comfort zone, and on to the dance floor.

"Mrs Paxton may I have this dance?" I felt slightly drunk at this point, but I didn't care, and honestly neither did Margaret.

"Alright, only because no doubt you'll probably embarrass yourself, and I'll look like the normal one."

The last thing I remember from that point on was that we laughing and dancing like a pair of fools in the middle of the dance floor. Anything onwards is an absolute blur to me.

****

I pressed a hand to my forehead, eurgh I had the hangover from hell. What on earth did I do last night? Oh no. I was dancing around with Margaret singing Don't stop believing by Journey. Oh god. I would never live that down now. At that moment I felt a warm arm wrapped over my stomach. I turned over to face her, it was Margaret- wait a minute if I was naked, that means she is too. She is _not _going to like this, when she wakes up.

Before I had the chance to escape the bed, I felt her arm slip away rather quickly.

"Oh. Oh. Oh." I knew it. Here came her big freak out, about how it wasn't the right time for us.

"Morning Sweetie." I acted out innocently.

"Oh my god... Andrew did we have-"

"Sex?" She nodded, her facial expressions showed nothing but shock. "I think so."

"But... I can't... I can't even remember... when we, you know?" I pushed my fingers through my hair, she would need convincing, and quickly I thought on my feet.

"Margaret I know we're both hung over, and tired. But we can't change what happened, regardless that we can't recall it. I know you felt you weren't ready, but what's done is done. I love you so much. You shouldn't feel bad for having sex with me. I'm your husband..."

There was a complete silence, until Margaret stood up before me.

"I guess you're right. There is no need to panic because I've had sex with you. But it's freaking me out, that neither of us can even remember coming home, never mind getting it on in here."

* * *

Please R&R x

I will be putting up more chapters soon, I'm already typing up chapter 6 now. Will put up the next chapter soon, if people like the story so far :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for leaving putting this chapter up for a while, been real busy with psychology coursework. Eurgh! :/**

**But never mind, because it's up now.! :D Much more chapters to come, just need to make some changes. Shocks, twists and turns upcoming in the lives of Margaret and Andrew Paxton.**

**Enjoy. Please R&R x Thanks**

"Margaret do you think that really matters now?"

"I suppose not."

"Good-"

"But I'd kinda like to be able to remember what we did last night. I mean what kind of couple doesn't know whether they had sex or not?"

"The hung over type Margaret." She lowered her head to avert her eyes from mine, she knew I was right. I could tell by now.

"Now let's get some clothes on, and go find something to cure these hangovers we're suffering from." I was fixing to leave the bedroom, but I felt Margaret's hand grab hold of my arm and pull me back. Her lips pressed to mine in an instant, it was immense but this hangover brought me back to reality. I pulled away from her; she looked surprised to my reaction, just as I did to hers.

"You don't want this to go any further then?"

"Not right now. No. I'd rather cure this hangover first, it's killing me. But another kiss may help me." I gave her quite a smug looking smile.

"Very funny Andrew. Come on I've got some tablets in the kitchen that should cure our sore heads in no time."

****

We were due in work in just one hour and we were still in our PJ's and looking rough was cutting it small. It seemed that Margaret's tablets needed more time to weave their magic into our painful and subjective minds. She was curled up in my embrace on the sofa as we watched whatever we showed an interest in. It was only when we were both fixing to nod off to sleep, that my mobile rang and echoed the entire room.

I picked up the mobile, and placed it on my ear. "Yeah?"

"Dude its Jordan. You and Margaret got to get in ASAP. Jack is complaining about a manuscript you both proof read?"

"Look Jordan, we're not feeling all that well today, can't you get Sue and Elizabeth to cover it?"

"Not likely man. Nobody will do anything. The usual slack before the boss arrives, sort of thing. Jack is asking for you both now. What do you want me to say, they have hangovers?"

"Just tell him we'll be there as soon as we can ok?"

"Ok man." With that I hung up the phone and went back to watching Margaret resting on me.

"What did Jordan want?"

"Something to do with a manuscript we proof read? I dunno really."

"I think we should go in Andrew. If Jack is asking for us, we should be there. I'm sure the pain will ease in the next hour or so." Next thing I knew, I was being dragged into the bedroom...

****

Everyone quickly pushed the magazines away and pretended to be working hard on their computers, but I knew they weren't doing any work at all. Margaret however was rather gullible; she actually believed that they were working hard. When we arrived in Margaret's office, Edwin was waiting for us; we judged by his face that we had done something wrong with the manuscript.

Margaret's face dropped, and I grabbed her hand to reassure her. She hated getting things wrong, she's a perfectionist. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad...

"Glad to see you both made it in. Anyway Jack would like to see you in his office now." Edwin immediately skipped over to the doorway, signalling for us to follow him. Everyone was now staring at Margaret and I, as we walked through the cubicles of the office floor.

As we stood before Jack and Edwin, I felt Margaret's hand tremble in mine. I gave it a gentle squeeze of again reassurance.

"I called you both in here, regarding your promotion Andrew."

"Oh ok." I then felt Margaret's hand relax, knowing she'd done _nothing _wrong.

"Right. I completely forgot about that. So what needs to be done on our part?"

"Well at the moment Andrew, there is nothing for you to do. But obviously Margaret you will need to look for a new assistant. We do have some people lined up for the position, all you'll have to do is choose from the 18 candidates."

"Ok. So when will Andrew's promotion be put through the works?"

"Well firstly, we'll need to get Bob Spaulding's office emptied, as that will be yours Andrew in the coming weeks. For now we'll just book you both a few weeks off until everything is sorted."

Margaret gave a nod and a smile towards the bosses sat in front of us. Then we were given instructions to leave the building and enjoy the time off we had. I had no objections to the offer, Margaret however felt she needed to get everything done and out the way now.

"Margaret please. Go home with your husband, and enjoy a holiday. Everything will be taken care of, until you return."

"Ok, if you're sure."

"Absolutely. Enjoy yourself, both of you. Now go." I took hold of Margaret's hand again, and led her towards the elevator, and we slowly and elegantly slipped our way through the entrance of the office, and threw ourselves into a cab. I had no idea what we going to do next, but a long break is what we both needed.

****

It was around 10 minutes later, when we arrived back at Margaret's apartment building. I felt her back straighten and she flicked her head up high. I could feel every bone and muscle tighten in her body; she clearly thought it was necessary to do this. But I just casually walked beside her. None of the staff noticed the differences between us. I knew she could never relax here, unless I convinced her to do so.

I watched as she pulled the keys from her jacket pocket, and opened the door. Even though I wasn't by her side now, I could still feel her whole body relax again.

"Sweetie. Are you alright?" At this point Margaret was sitting on the couch rubbing her stomach; only wish I knew why.

"Yeah, I'm fine honest." She sent a reassuring smile my way. "Now, why don't we go visit your parent's for a few days?"

"Ok. I'll book us a flight for tomorrow."

"Are you sure your dad will be ok this?"

"Margaret... My dad need's to get over the past, if he can't then so be it. I love you, and there's nothing else to it."

"I love you too Andrew."

"Can I have a kiss then?"

"Yes you may" She then leant straight into me and planted the most lingering kiss to my lips, applying minimal pressure...


	3. Chapter 3

It was around 12:30 when we landed in Sitka. Margaret was trembling, and she knew it.

"Margaret honey, it will be ok, just please calm down. Don't worry about my dad, my mom and Gammy accept you, just as much as I love you."

"You're right. Ok... I'm fine."

She stood up and collected our bags from the over head compartments, it took several minutes to actually get off the plane, we were constricted into a crowd of people pushing and shoving. When we finally got out, we were greeted by my mom and Gammy.

"Hi you guys." I ran over to hug my mom and Gammy, I heard Margaret straddling behind me. "Oh it's so nice to see you both again, it's been a month since we saw you last."

"I know it's been too long Grace. It's wonderful to see you both again."

"Where's dad? - No wait let me guess. Working?"

"Yeah Sweetie he is. But he'll be home later on. And I promise he'll be on his best behaviour."

I just gave my mom the look of feeling completely unconvinced by what she had said.

"Well anyway we've got your ride ready and waiting. So come on let's go."

****

After a 20 minute car ride through the mountains, then the boat ride _(after convincing Margaret to get down the ladder and into the boat) _we arrived at the house. Mom and Gammy hopped off first and grabbed the bags; I was next to leap off; and gently tugged at Margaret's arm as I gracefully carried her out of the boat.

Once we got inside, we were shocked to see my father sat on the sofa, cornered by several bottles of whiskey. My mother's face dropped to the ground, to witness my dad so drunk...

"Oh look who it is Grace. It's my son and his illegal wife."

"Joe don't you dare say things like that about Margaret, she is a wonderful woman. You have no right to be judgemental and misconstrued towards her."

"She betrayed you Andrew, and she'll do it again. I'm your dad I've always been here for you, taught you right from wrong."

"NO. You never taught me anything from the age of six. You were _never_ there for me when I really needed it. And one more thing. Margaret is my wife, I love her, she is _not _illegal, and she hasn't nor will she ever betray me. This is the drink talking dad, and if you have anything else to say can you save it, for when you've sobered up."

I looked over at Margaret and she had tears in her eyes, but she was strong and it did show. She stepped forward towards my dad; I grabbed hold of her hand and kept it tightly locked in mine.

"Joe. As far as the eye can see, you're a very misconstrued character. You can say whatever you like to me, but I'm going nowhere. I love Andrew more than anything in this world, and it's your choice whether or not you can accept that. I've had a very difficult life since I was sixteen... But Andrew's changed that..." She wiped away the slightest tears that were showing. "He has Joe. And I'll always love him for that."

I pulled Margaret away, almost immediately I could tell she was going to cry. I dragged her upstairs as quickly as I could; then I saw her break down, as I held her in my embrace. She looked so vulnerable; talking about her past did make her weaker.

****

It had been about an hour, and Margaret had fallen asleep in my arms. She had calmed down in the process, and looked so peaceful. I straddled her out of me, and laid her down and covered her up with the baby maker. _I don't think she'll mind me using the baby maker, not at least until she wakes up that is. _I went straight downstairs, to see if my dad had at least managed to sober up. I was in luck though; he was kipping on the sofa.

"Hey mom. Has he said anything else in the last hour?"

"Plenty. But nothing you don't already know. Look honey, I know it's difficult to have a strong, stable relationship with your father, but try and make it work. I'll have another talk with him tomorrow... How's Margaret?"

"She's very upset... She's sleeping right now though."

"Well at least she's getting some sleep... Andy, honey I know she forced you through the fake marriage a few months ago; but I honestly believe her, when she says she loves you."

"Thanks mom. I really do love her."

"I know you do Sweetie." Before I could say anything else, Margaret came downstairs, wrapped in the baby maker.

"Hello Grace. Hey sweetie." She placed a kiss to my cheek, with her hand on the other.

"Hey Margaret. How are you feeling?"

"I'll live. Where's Gammy?"

"Oh she's resting. It's not fair on her, to see her son the way he is right now." Margaret came and sat next to me round the table, I wrapped my arm around her tightly.

"Not exactly the greatest welcoming party mom."

"Yeah. And I'm sorry about that Andy."

"No need to apologise. I think me and Margaret will hit the hay, we've had a long day."

"Ok. Night you two."

"Night mom."

"Night Grace."

****

It was around 6:30 when I woke up, Margaret was sound asleep. I decided to put my joggers on, and head out for an early morning run to clear my head. Once I was outside; I picked my legs as fast as they could go. I came to a stop though, when an old tyre swing and bench had caught my eye... It was still here, my old swing, and my name I had engraved when I was eight. "Andrew Paxton. Sercret Place. Aged 8 years old."

This was the right place to be, when wanting to figure things out in my life. I needed to do something about my dad; he had no right to speak about and to her the way he did. He has to be so disrespectful and inconsiderate towards me and anyone involved in my life in New York. There was no way I could make this work, not anymore. It's too far down the line. All of a sudden my thoughts were interrupted by the sound of my wife's voice.

"What are you doing out here at this hour?"

"Just thinking."

"Yeah? What about?" She straddled into my arms, and held me close to her.

"Nothing. Just my dad."

"Ah that."

"Yeah."

"Look Andrew, there's nothing to fight for. I can handle what your dad throws at me."

"But that's the point Margaret... I don't think you can. The fact that you broke down in tears yesterday kinda proved that to me." She was completely still, I felt as though a breath caught in her throat. "Margaret I feel it's best if I take you home."

"Andrew, honey no. We can't leave knowing there's still bad blood between us and your dad. We need to fix this first. Please?"

"Ok. But if he says one more bad word about you; I swear he'll regret ever calling himself a father to me."

I saw her nod to my agreement. "So this is Andrew Paxton's little hideout? I always wanted a place like this when I was kid."

"Did your parent's not live in the country?"

"No. More like a city centre."

"Well, you can join me in mine now." I brushed my lips over hers at that point; it was soothing and pleasurable for the both of us.

"And what was that for?" She was smiling at me now. I loved the look of her, when she smiled at me.

"What? I can't kiss my wife now?" I was smiling back at her too. I think she could tell I was being sarcastic.

"Yeah, course you can. You just took me by surprise that's all."

"That's my job. To surprise you." I kissed her again. My tongue was teasing her lips, I wanted entrance and she was being quite stubborn about it. But once I tickled her side, she let me in, and I enjoyed being in control for once. We were getting quite passionate, but then I felt Margaret start to push me off.

"What's wrong?"

"I want this. But not here. Can you control yourself for a while?"

"Eeeh... I'll try."

We spent the next half hour or so, sat in my secret place, talking about our future. We gave up, and headed back to the house; ready to face my dad once and for all. Although when we arrived, Gammy, and my mom and dad were sat around the table. It seemed as though my dad had been given a few home truths from both my mom and Gammy. But the talking stopped, when Margaret and I entered the kitchen.

"Hey Andrew, Margaret. Is everything ok?" My mom as normal, always trying to be the peacemaker.

"Yeah... Just been out for a jog and a chat, you know, husband and wife stuff."

"Yes I do know. Your father has something he wants to say to both of you. Joe?"

"Andrew." I was attempting to give my dad the cold shoulder... "I'm sorry son. I never meant to say the things I did, it was wrong and very selfish of me."

"Yeah it was selfish of you!! But I'm not the one you should be apologising to is it? Don't you have something you'd like to say to my wife?" Margaret was gripping on to me very tightly now, it's almost as if, she refused to leave my side.

"Margaret? ... I'm really sorry for what I said to you. I shouldn't have said the things I that I did. It was inconsiderate and rude and wrong, of me to accuse you of destroying my son's life. I should know that you won't betray Andrew. I'm so sorry."

Margaret then stepped in front of me and looked my father straight in the eye, I feared for her right there and then... "Feel free to say what you want to me Joe. But nothing is going to change the way that I feel about Andrew. I will accept your apology, but I may find it hard to forgive you."

"Sweetie, come on. Let's go upstairs." She let me push her out the dining area and up the stairs to our room. "You alright? You seemed rather worried down there for a minute?"

"I'm ok. As long as everything's out in the open, and he's apologised. To both of us honey."

"Yeah, he has apologised- but that doesn't mean that everything's gonna be good now. Its 22 years to late Margaret for either of us."

"Andrew?" I looked down to face her. "Just hold me." I didn't protest and wrapped my arms tightly around her little body. As she rested her head against my chest, I took a huge sigh; my life was not going to be easy...


	4. Chapter 4

****

It had only been a few days since the arguments with my dad; but the tension was still there, and both Margaret and I felt it. Luckily we were going back home to New York today. I don't think mom and Gammy were best pleased with this, they still felt things needed to be said.

Margaret was in the bathroom, it didn't sound good. She hadn't been feeling well for at least 2 days now. I think it's just the stress of the situation getting to her. I raised a hand to knock on the door; and a whisper escaped Margaret's lips as a response...

"_I feel like shit!_"

"I might go get my mom, Sweetie she'll know what to do." I took off down the hall as quick as I could to grab my mom from the bedroom. I knocked before I entered obviously.

"Hey mom. Margaret's ill again. I'm not really sure what to do."

"Ok thanks Andy, honey. I'll need you to get a cold, damp flannel for her now."

****

"Margaret?"

"We're in here Andy."

"Here you go the cold flannel."

"Thanks' honey. Why don't you stay here, take care of her. I need to go speak to Annie anyway."

"Umm... Ok, thanks mom."

"No worries honey." I placed my hand on to Margaret's back and pushed it up and down, giving soothing movements to relax her.

"I'm feeling a bit better now, thanks Andrew."

"Hey, that's what I'm here for." I left to let her clean herself up; I went and lay on the bed, around 10 minutes later her figure appeared in the doorway.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. But..."

"But what? Margaret?"

"I think, I may be pregnant..."

"I'm sorry? Did you just pregnant?"

"Yeah."

"But you've only been ill for two days. Could it not just be stress, with everything that's happened?"

"Andrew, we need to be absolutely sure; and if it is pregnancy, then we need some pregnancy tests."

"Ok. I'll nip out and get a couple."

"Don't be too long will you?"

"I won't. I promise." I kissed her on the forehead and headed straight out to Sitka's drug store.

****

"Margaret, hey. I got two pregnancy tests." I saw her taking the biggest sigh I'd ever seen. She was scared, and I knew it.

"I'll take them now then." I watched as she grabbed the bag and disappeared into the bathroom, out of sight. It wasn't only until several minutes later that time had frozen for us both...

"Well? What does it say?" She couldn't even look me in the eye. I had guessed by now, what the test said. But I remained clueless. "Margaret what is it?" She was completely speechless as she passed me the tests.

"I didn't expect that Andrew."

I looked down at the two tests in my hands. I couldn't believe what I was staring at...

"They're both positive Margaret." She was now faking a smile, god only knows why. "Margaret. We're having a baby! Why aren't you happy?"

"No, I am happy. It's just..."

"Just what?"

"I'm afraid."

"Afraid? What are you afraid of?"

"I don't want our child to lose us, like I lost my parents."

She was crying now, it was awful for me to see her in these states, it hurt. I grabbed her in my arms, and cradled her slowly and gently in my comfort. "Hey... there's nothing to get upset about. No matter what happens, we'll get through it together. Our baby in there, look." I placed her hand on to her belly and spoke again. "Our baby is going to be loved so much. They will grow up with both of us. I'm telling you Margaret, I wouldn't let anything happen to you ever, or our child."

Stuttering in her words she looked up at me smiled. "Ok." She actually believed every word, I had said to her only moments ago.

"Are you alright now? Do you feel ready to tell my parents?"

"Hooo, yes. I'm ready now."

"Come on then. Fingers crossed my dad's in a good mood."

"Yeah, let's." Margaret wrapped herself in a blanket. I took her hand; when we came through to the front room, my dad was stretched out in front of the sofa, whilst mom and Gammy were gazing out at Kevin in the garden.

"Hey guys. Margaret and I kinda have something important to tell you all."

"What would that be Andy dear?" Gammy as sweet as always, and as nosey. The first one to raise suspicions; the first to ask questions and the first to show signs of excitement. Good ole Gammy always came through.

"Well you know how Margaret's not been feeling very well for the last two days?"

"Yes we know Andrew honey. Come on spill."

"She's took pregnancy tests, and both of them were positive. We're having a baby!!"

"Oh my god!" Both my mom and Gammy were jumping for joy at this point. Congratulating me and Margaret, on giving them the greatest gift of all. However my dad's spirits weren't exactly uplifting for any of us.

"Come on Joe. Congratulate your son and daughter in law now." With that my dad stood up, kissed Margaret on the cheek and shook my hand. We could do nothing but accept it now. But I wasn't finished with him, not yet. Whilst mom and Gammy were celebrating with Margaret, I saw my dad slip out the room and I saw my chance.

"Hey dad. Do you want to step outside for a minute?"

"What is it son?" I feigned ignorance and stepped out on to the porch, with my dad in tow.

"You could have been a bit more enthusiastic in there. Oh wait who am I kidding, that's as far as you can go with me."

"Don't you speak to me like that son."

"I will speak to you how I want. I'm not a kid anymore. I thought we sorted our differences out last night. But no, you just can't accept that my life is in New York with Margaret can you?"

"If she hadn't had forced you into marriage, you'd be here in Sitka, preparing to take over the family business."

"Don't bring my wife into this. I had decided on going to New York, long before I even knew her. So don't you dare blame her for this."

"I will blame her, because she made your life hell, and you know it. It's her fault you stayed in New York. She's the reason we haven't seen you much in 3 years."

"Oh believe me dad, the shifts were bad yeah but; you're the reason I haven't been up here much lately. The only reason I'm here is for mom and Gammy; because they respect my decisions, and love me regardless, not just when it suits them. You need to look closely at your reflection dad, because nothing has changed, and that's the problem with you. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to my wife, and celebrate the beginning of our family." I turned around so fast; I didn't bother to check his reaction to what I had just said. It didn't interest me, not anymore. When I got back inside, Margaret could sense something was wrong with me, she was good at that. She managed to catch a minute with me, when mom took Gammy upstairs...

"Hey, what happened with your dad outside?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary for him."

"Still not accepting of me or your life then?"

"No. He can't hack being a real dad to me. It's pointless trying now. I give up with him."

"Don't worry about it sweetie. We've got something much more important going on in here." She placed my hand on her belly, and kissed me. "Our baby."

"Yeah, you're completely right. Our baby is the most special thing in our lives."

"Now come on. I'm sure your mom will have something great whipped up for lunch before we leave."


	5. Chapter 5

***

It had been around 8 week's since we had arrived back home. We had our first appointment at the hospital today; Margaret was terrified, she hated hospitals. So this was going to be fun. It was about 8:30 when I woke her up. Our appointment wasn't for another 2 hours; but as I know she likes to be so organised, I thought it best to wake her.

"Margaret wake up. I got you a cinnamon latte in the kitchen."

"Ok, ok, I'm up now."

"Remember our appointment at the hospital is in 2 hours."

"Oh please, Andrew, don't remind me of that."

"Look sweetie, I know you hate those places but... we need to go to check the baby is ok."

"Yeah I know. Can I have my cinnamon latte now?" She was at least smiling at me; I just smiled back, and stroked her leg.

"Sure. Come on."

It took us an hour to have our breakfast and finally get dressed. We only had an hour until our appointment; I had to rush her out of the apartment to be able to make it in time. It was going to take around half an hour to get there, depending on the damn traffic.

As usual the traffic was a nightmare, but luckily we made it, in the nick of time. "Hello. How can I help you?"

"We have an appointment under Mr and Mrs Paxton for Dr Richards."

"Ah yes. She'll be out for you momentarily. If you'd like to take a seat."

We both said thank you, and sat down beside another couple. It was only a matter of minutes until our names were called out... "Margaret and Andrew Paxton?" We stood up, for the nurse to take note. "If you'd like to step this way."

We were led into a little office where a young doctor was waiting for us. The nurse sat us down on the chairs. "Hello, Margaret, Andrew. My name is Dr Richards. You're here for a monthly, pregnancy check up. Is that right?"

"Yes it is."

"Ok, Margaret, if I can ask you to lay on here for me please, and lift your shirt. Andrew you can sit by her side if you wish."

"Yes absolutely."

"Now Margaret this may be a little cold, just a warning." She then placed some pale blue gel all over Margaret's stomach.

"Oooh, you're right that was cold." I took her hand and entwined it in mine. She was rather nervous, to be honest so was I, but I didn't show it.

"Now, you're about 9 week's gone?"

"Yes I am."

"Alright, if you both look to my screen here, you will see your baby. That little peanut right there."

"Oh my god."

"Oh my god." We both paused, realising the reality of our family staring us in the face.

"I'll give you two a minute on your own."

"Thank you so much." We both stared at the monitor until the doctor had shut the door behind her.

"Andrew that is our baby. It's our baby!"

"I know. My god, I'm so happy. I love you so much Margaret. Thank you for giving me a family." We shared an intimate kiss of pure pleasure and love for each other.

"I love you too." Before we could say anything else, Dr Richards had returned with a sonogram picture for us.

"Here you go. The sonogram of your baby." I took the picture and held it tightly in my free hand. "I'll just get you cleaned up, and then you are free to leave." Once that was over, we grabbed our coats and wandered out to the reception area, with Dr Richards.

"Ok, now I need to make sure you come back every month for a regular check up. If you'd like to make the appointment with a receptionist before you leave. Oh and before I forget, here are some pre-natal vitamins for you to take during the length of your pregnancy. Just have the pharmacy prescribe you some more, when necessary."

"Alright, thank you doctor. See you again soon."

"Bye."

"Right let's make that appointment and go home." It took around 10 minutes to make it, due to a snobby receptionist, who clearly needed her head testing thoroughly.

***

We didn't get back to the apartment til around 1 o'clock, and Margaret was exhausted.

"Do you fancy watching a movie, and curling up on the sofa for the afternoon?"

"Yeah. Sounds like fun. But I think I might have a bath first, get that gelly smell off my tummy."

"Ok. I'll just watch a bit of footy then."

It was 20 minutes later when Margaret emerged from the bathroom in her pyjamas. She truly was gorgeous to me. "Hey, you ready for that movie now?"

"Yes I am." I grabbed the DVD and put it in, once I sat back on the sofa, she joined me, and snuggled as close as she could get without me pulling a face, from being in pain; from my manhood getting squished.

"You know how much I love you Mrs Paxton?"

"Yes. But tell me again, because I love hearing you say it to me."

"I love you more than anything in this world, and now I love our child that's growing inside you."

"We love you just as much too." The movie seemed to have become less and less interesting by the minute, as I spent most of the afternoon chatting ridiculous conversation with my wife. It certainly kept us busy and entertained. Several hours later, I decided to let my parent's know how the appointment went, whilst Margaret was getting ready for bed, I phoned my mom.

After three rings I heard my mother's voice on the other end. "Andrew?"

"Hey mom. Wanted to let you know how the hospital appointment went today."

"Oh right, yes, I'd forgotten about that. How'd it go? I mean is everything with the baby and-?"

"Whoa mom, relax. Everything is perfect, Margaret is good, and the baby is fit and healthy. We're on the right track." I felt myself well up, and tried to rub the tears from my eyes.

"Oh honey don't cry. It's a healthy pregnancy, there's nothing to worry about."

"No, I know. It's just that I'm gonna be a dad. Me! I never thought I would be."

"Andy sweetie, it was going to happen someday, and now is the time. You'll be a wonderful father to your child, now go and get some sleep, I should imagine it's late there, and I'll speak soon. Ok? Oh and send my love to Margaret."

"Yeah I will do mom. Speak soon. Bye. Send my love to Gammy and..."

"I will do honey. Bye now."

I cleared away the remaining tears and turned around to see Margaret stood in the doorway to our bedroom. "Was that Grace?"

"Yeah, she sends her love."

"That's nice of her. Are you coming to bed?"

"Yeah in a minute."

"Ok, don't be long."

"I won't."

As I watched my wife snuggle up into bed; I thought about my life now. Seven months ago I _never _thought I would have married Margaret Tate. I mean it only feels like yesterday that we hated each other; it's amazing how one little trip can change two people's feelings dramatically. I guess I owe that Mr Gilbertson a lot of thanks for attempting to throw Margaret out of the country; it was him and more or less Margaret the one who pushed us to admit our true feelings. I guess I've always had a soft spot for her; it's just the hatred of her work ego laid on the surface...

"Andrew?" I left my thoughts out in the living area, and responded to my name being called from the bedroom.

I climbed into the bed and spooned her efficiently _(At least she wasn't wondering what that was now. I didn't have to tell her it was 'morning'. She was used to it now,) _"Night Margaret."

"Night Andrew."


End file.
